


Some more thoughts on some netflix shows!

by Pinklgd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, my show reviews, oop - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklgd/pseuds/Pinklgd
Summary: I'm gonna t r y cover the miraculous mess that I love.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Some more thoughts on some netflix shows!

S O. I've been watching "Are you the one" on Netflix and the drama is ✨immaculate✨. I watched season one and first of all I feel like John got so much hate the whole game for no reason half the time but everyone just moved past when they had to stop other people from breaking each other. Anyway, my fav person was Amber she was so chill the whole game and found her match pretty fast. That's pretty much all I have on that show, loved it though. Black butler is good, I was looking for an anime in English because I didn't wanna read subtitles ;-; I love all of the characters and the story. Now, finally, Miraculous Ladybug...I..love that the drama is so strange sometimes that it just adds to the whole experience. The ships in the whole fandom are a lot too. I probably ship way too many people but PERSONALLY, some I like are, Lukadrien, Chlila, and Kagaminette. There's a lot though so It's hard to choose. Tbh I'm not really feeling adrinette. They've had a lot of chances and it never works out. Moving on- Costumes. I don't really love any of them...Hawkmoth's is probably the worst it makes him look bald. My favorite would have to be the peacock miraculous' just because it isn't skin tight and I actually like the color and design. Another bad one is the turtle miraculous' it's weird with the shape and the hood, also it being green definitely doesn't help. The fox miraculous one is okay. For Ladybug's and Cat noir's, they're weird but idrk how a cat and a ladybug costume could look like anything better. Anyways I ran out of ideas to talk about meaning this is...The End.


End file.
